


Sleepover

by Kiumari



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: A Scene of Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Karin is Pining HARD, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Sakura is freaking Oblivious, Songfic, Two Girls Sharing a Bed, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, angsty as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiumari/pseuds/Kiumari
Summary: Originally posted on July 21, 2020 on Fanfiction.netInspired by the song from Hayley Kiyoko with the same name and TheSniperguy’s “Karin x Sakura Ganbaru” on FanFiction.net.Karin invites Sakura for a sleepover, as such unrequited feelings and tensions arises.
Relationships: Kanzuki Karin/Kasugano Sakura
Kudos: 1





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> There only Karin/Sakura fics that are just smut on this site, so I'm like, "why not more angst?"  
> Prepare to be destroyed emotionally. >:)

“Karin! It’s nice for you to invite me for a sleepover.” Sakura greeted with much enthusiasm at the entrance of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu.

“My pleasure.” She responded with gratitude waiting at the entrance into the manor as her friend and fellow rival ran through the entrance gates.

She brakes abruptly as her shoes skidded on the wooden bridge and stop at a screeching halt almost fumbling over in front of them. Karin chuckled slightly as it seems typical of her to do this. She gets up quickly patting dust as that never happened.

“So what’s the first thing we should do, pillow fights, truth or dares, makeovers?” Listing them off with each of her fingers excitably.

“Hold on, I think we should give you a tour of the Zaibatsu first.” Karin holds her finger up as Sakura’s train of thought stopped.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t have the time to look around ‘till now.” She put her hand behind her neck nervously, clearly carried away.

“Shibazaki?” She turned to her steward requested assertively.

“Yes, Miss.” He nods with no hesitation.

Shibazaki gave a tour around the Zaibatsu showing the dining room, home theatre, training room and even the private beach, it’s around summer vacation so this could be a time to relax and have fun before going back to school. During the tour, Sakura stared in amazement at all the luxurious furniture and technology that middle-class people couldn’t afford. Sakura looked at it all with gleaming twinkles in her eyes and her jaw dropped like a kid looking through the display of a candy store or a toy shop.

Karin looked at her with a small grin of amusement covering it slightly. “ She’s so cute when she’s excited, ” She thought. She never knew how she fell for a commoner like Sakura, but she did. 

At least she has her in her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something small to start off this fanfic to prepare for the emotional turmoil ahead.


End file.
